The present embodiments relate to a holding apparatus for fixing a circuit board onto a support element in a clearance-free fashion.
When constructing electrical and electronic devices, printed circuit boards are generally arranged and fixed in or on a housing of the electrical or electronic devices. Long, extended circuit boards are fixed to the lateral surface of a cylinder or to the inner surface of a hollow cylinder. Circuit boards with lengths of more than two meters must be fixed to the interior and/or exterior of rings with a diameter of greater than 1.6 m, for example, for the contactless signal transmission in the field of computed tomography. The circuit boards are usually bonded to the ring and/or screwed thereon.